This invention relates to printed circuit boards in computers, and more specifically to a printed circuit board assembly for high speed data transfer.
Today, processor clock frequencies within computers may exceed 100 MHz. Thus, data may be transferred at high speeds to components such as random access memory (RAM) and peripherals. As long as the components are on the mother board, they can be directly connected to the processor and other system components through the traces on the mother board. However, whenever these components are not integrated into the mother board and added as stand-alone board, a connector between the mother board and the stand-alone board is necessary. This connector may be a multiple pin connector on a peripheral expansion bus or a SIMM connector on a memory expansion bus.
These connectors have their disadvantages. A large amount of space on both printed circuit boards is required for such connectors. Any attempt to decrease the pitch of the pins results in an increase in the price of such connectors. The connector leads for such pins have a shape which is not well-suited for high-speed data transfer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved printed circuit board assembly for high speed data transfers.